Thoughts on a rainy afternoon
by falling into heaven
Summary: Random oneshots to do with our favourite CSI's. Many pairings. Chapter 4: "So sleeping with Angell!" Th CSI's find out about the relationship. Post 5x23
1. Secrets and Smotherings

**Character(s):** Flack, Danny, Stella  
**Pairing(s):** Flack/Angell  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** "You're being facetious" Danny makes a discovery, and Flack discovers who the office gossip is. And Stella's being a wiseass.  
**Warning(s): **Meh, none, really.

* * *

Flack folded his arms tightly across his body, facing Danny with defiance. "What?"

His friend smirked, but shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Danno..." His patience with the wise-cracker was growing thin.

"_Nothing_, it's just..." Danny snickered. "You smell like a girl."

Flack winced. He'd noticed her scent on his shirt ever since she'd worn it that morning, at his apartment. Using it to cover her body as she tied her hair up and made the coffee, she'd managed to leave her smell lingering on the fabric throughout the day, sending him crazy. Everytime he moved, it was another reminder of the previous night, of the way their skin had brushed together, the way her hands tangled in his short hair. It was driving him _insane_. Now with Danny noticing it, he'd have to think up an excuse, fast.

"Uh... Yeah, that... would be a girl's smell." He agreed, trying to stay nochelant.

Danny grinned. "You got some chick on the go, Flack?"

"I'm... Uh, well..." Don was losing his cool, fast.

And Danny knew it. "What, you gettin' all secretive on me? Means it's someone I know... And since the only girls you wouldn't brag about sleepin' with are ones we work with, and we only work with about eight women... It's not Stell, is it?"

Flack laughed. "Uh... No, Danno. It's not Stella."

He frowned. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He replied, slotting a dollar into the machine in the lab break-room.

"Fine. I'll just ask every girl we work with whether you're sleeping with them. So, she's hot?"

"She's hot." Flack confirmed with a grin.

"Feisty?"

"I guess so."

"Good in the sack?" Danny pressed, grinnimg.

"Danno!"

"Sorry. Had to ask. So..." He leaned closer, sniffing the air around Flack. "Smells like vanilla and perfume. Not much, just enough. Means she's not an airhead... so since it's not Linds or Stell, and the only other girl at the lab you'd consider banging is Katie and she's... well, an airhead, it's gotta be someone at your -- oh my god!"

Flack's eyes widened. "Danny! Don't!"

"You! You're totally banging --" The rest of the sentence was cut off by Flack's hand clamping firmly over his mouth.

"_Don't_!"

The muffled yelps from Danny filled the breakroom, causing what could loosley be described as a 'scene'. Stella came in, looking bemused. "Flack, why are you smothering my CSI?" She asked with interest.

"He doesn't know when to keep his mouth _shut_. Just giving him... a practical demonstration..." Flack released Danny, who threw him a dirty look.

"Jeez! You shoulda just _told _me not to say that you were banging J-"

"Messer..." The threat was sincere, for all intent and purpose.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean you're trying to stop him spilling the secret that's not really a secret at all?"

"You're being facetious." Don glowered.

She smirked. "You're head hurt from using such a long word?"

"Sure, make fun of the one with only a high school diploma."

Stella rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but paused at the door. "Oh, and honestly? Everyone does know that you're sleeping with Jess." She got halfway down the glass hallway, and could still hear him cursing at his friend. _Ah well_, she thought cheerfully. _All's well that ends well._


	2. You owe me a drink

**Character(s):** Danny, Angell  
**Pairing(s):** Danny/Angell  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary:** Post-ep for 3x01. "Case closed and I'm no longer the rookie. You owe me a drink, Messer"  
**Warning(s): **Pairing may offend? No flames, please. Next one will be different

* * *

Danny stopped by the 12th precinct, case report in hand. It had been a bitch to fill out, having to list all the chemicals that had gone into the acid that the vic had taken. It was one thing he hated about girls; their desperation to be popular and liked. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. It was common practice to completely forget about cases after they were tied up - if you couldn't switch off, all the crime, the misery cops dealt with... it drove them crazy.

"You just gonna stand my desk all day, Messer, or are you gonna leave me your report?"

Danny turned to see Detective Angell stood behind him, arms folded across her blue tank-top, a smirk playing across her lips. She had an air of self-confidence about the young Detective - and quite rightly, too. It was tough for a guy to make Detective Third-Grade at twenty-six, let alone a woman. Her tough-as-nails attitude and sarcasm were ledgendary in the NYPD, and Danny was pretty sure that most of the guys had dreamt about her at least twice. But God forbid her catching anyone staring. If your balls were in a vice, you'd better hope like hell that it wasn't Angell's hand on the lever.

"Cute. No, I was just gonna drop it off and hit O'Malley's - looks like O'Reilly's buyin' the first round." He informed her casually.

She grinned. "Oh, yeah - I heard about his takedown. Striaght into the trash pile, am I right?"

"Uh, the smell from the lockeroom says yes. So, you joining us?"

Angell weighed up the proposition for a moment, before responding. "Case closed and I'm no longer the rookie. You owe me a drink, Messer."

Messer chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

*****

The bar was loud and busy when the two Detectives arrived. If Danny had been with Stella or Lindsay, they would have pulled a face, and left, with the promise of rearranging. But no, not Angell. Instead, she mixed straight into the groups of men, holding her own with ease. Reaching the bar, she leaned against the surface and called their orders to the barman, before turning back to Danny. "You're having Guiness."

"I don't drink Guiness." he argued.

Her eyes narrowed. "Messer, this is an Irish bar. You're going to drink the Guiness, and you're going to like it, okay?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

As they collected their drinks, she tucked a hand into his and pulled him to the booth in the corner, where it was a little quieter. When they sat, he didn't remove his hand. "So... I take it working under Benton didn't kill you, then?"

She scowled. "It's not the only way he wanted me under him. Bastard groped me twice. I warned him if he did it again, I'd shoot him in the goddamn balls and be happy about it."

A laugh escaped his lips, catching her attention.

"Oh, funny, is it?"

He held her gaze, studding her face. Her skin was clear and bright - clearly not a smoker. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls, her eyes glittering brilliantly. "Um... no, not really."

She blushed.

*****

The air was cold as they strolled down the street, and she shivered slightly. Despite it being September, the temperature had definately dropped. Without thinking, he tucked his jacket around her shoulders, allowing his arm to linger there.

She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder. They weren't talking, just walking slowly along the sidewalk. Her perfume smelt slightly of vanilla, but it was tainted by her strawberry shampoo. She wasn't one of the girls to make sure all her scents matched, and tht she was co-ordinated, His hand settled on her shoulder, pulling her close. "You know, Detective Angell..."

He didn't manage to finish his sentence before she leaned towards him, her lips pressinbg against his lightly. His hand tangled in her hair, holding her there.

She stepped back, a slight smile on her lips. "See you at work, Detective."

He watched her leave in shock, and mild euphoria. _Man, she's good._


	3. Scars and Lockers

**Character(s):** Flack, Angell  
**Pairing(s):** Flack/Angell  
**Rating: K+  
****Summary: **"Well, rest assured, I do not want to see your scar." Flack and Angell meet for the first time.  
**Warning(s): Nil.**

It was Jessica Angell's first day on the homicide squad without Benton breathing down her neck, scrutinising her every move, ensuring every report met the exact requirements set by the NYPD. Although his insight into the inner workings of the squad had been invaluable, the pressure he put on her to be perfect was definitely something she had looked forward to working without. But now, all three perps were on their way to central booking, and all she had left was a pile of paperwork, DD5s to complete and statements from the first responders to trawl through, trying to understand what the hell they were talking about.

She pushed back from her desk, striding through to the locker room, ignoring the leering looks from men old enough to be her father. Jess had grown used to the stares, the wolf-whistles and the cheap chat-up lines. It irritated her when a cop paid more attention to her ass than the body in front of them, but any other time she could deal with it. Hell, her looks even came in useful sometimes when interrogating – there was nothing better to make a killer confess gloatingly than trying to impress a beautiful woman.

The locker room was deserted, save for one man stood by his locker, unbuttoning his shirt. Jess recognised him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. Instead, she headed straight to her locker and entered her combination. But to her irritation, the locker refused to budge. She pulled it a few times, before slamming the heel of her hand against it in frustration. The man pulled on a white wife beater and stepped over, knocking the locker door just below the combination lock with his elbow, opening it with ease.

"Just takes a little practice." He explained with a smile.

Jess was caught in the startling blue gaze, transfixed by the intensity. "Um, thanks." She tore her gaze away, face colouring slightly.

He stepped back, leaning against the lockers, allowing her space to change. She stripped off her vest-top, her back to him. Just as quickly, she pulled on a green t-shirt, and sprayed some deodorant before shoving everything back in her locker, slamming the door shut. "Since you've just watched me change, I think I should at least know your name." She informed him.

He chuckled, ducking his head as he nodded. Jess was stood at full height, he was hunched over slightly, and he still looked down to her. "Don Flack. Junior."

She nodded, a smile flickering across her face. Donald Flack Senior had lectured at the Acadamy a couple of times, and his name was everywhere, if you looked. He was a living NYPD legend. And she knew Don Flack, though only partially for the same reasons. Though Flack was known as a 'spectacular detective' (her Narcotics Captain's words, not hers), he was also infamous as a serial flirt. Though she was also aware that just about any female cop would give their right arm to get a taste of his charms. She, however, was not one of them.

"Jessica Angell." She replied casually, refusing to fall at his feet as so many women - and men - did.

He frowned slightly. "Cliff Angell's girl?"

"Uh-huh. Why, you know him?"

He nodded with a smile. "Sure, used to work at the same station as my father. Used to put up with me running around causing trouble with his boys when he brought you all in. You used to sit there in the corner sulking 'cos you were too little to join in."

She winced at the embarrassment of the situation but quickly reverted back to her usual attitude. "So you were the one that used to upset me as a kid, then?"

"You were _three_," he argued. "I bet you didn't even know who I was, until I told you my name and you worked out who my dad was!"

He had a point. "Maybe. Guess you'll never know." She informed him with a smirk, folding her arms as she leaned against her locker.

Flack Jr. seemed intrigued by her. He leaned closer, a curious look in his eyes, studying her with interest. "Jessica, huh? I wasn't aware that someone'd been transfered to our squad."

"Actually, I was Benton's charge. Probation's up, so I'm fully instated." She paused a beat, before continuing. "I was brought in to cover the slack while you... recouperated."

A dark look clouded his face. "Lemme guess. Now you wanna see my scar?"

She seemed mildly disturbed by this. "Um... no, not really."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

"Why the hell would I want to see your scar?" She demanded, confused by his response.

He beamed. "Good. It's just... most people just wanna see the scar, and I'm kinda sick of telling 'em 'no'."

"Well, rest assured, I do not want to see your scar."

Flack pulled a shirt out of his locker and buttoned it up quickly. "Who was your mentor?"

"Benton." She replied with a smile. Benton had been meticulous and irritating at times - not to mention a damn perfectionist - but he'd been friendly with her father back in the day, and kept an eye out for her, not just in her work but in the squadroom too.

"Good guy." Flack commented. "Not too fond of me, though."

"Why?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I, ah... hit on his daughter, once... I didn't know they were related!"

A slight chuckle escaped her lips before her phone rang loudly. "Yeah, Angell."

Flack watched her from his position, leaning against the lockers, arms folded. There was a smirk playing across his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh-kay... Yep, 'm on it."

"Case?"

"Woman found in a trash can in the Bronx." She sighed, re-opening her locker - with considerably less difficulty - and grabbing her jacket. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Flack."

He gave her a genuine smile. "You too, Jessica Angell."

"You sticking around?" she asked casually.

He shook his head regrettfully. "Nah, I shouldn't actually be back. Still got a week of sick leave, but I'm back next week." Flack guestured to the balled up shirt on the banch in front of him. "Scagnetti just spilt coffee all over me."

"Well, see you around then, I guess." Angell left the locker room with a bizarre feeling in her stomach. Something told her work was about to get a whole lot more interesting...


	4. Hospital rooms and nameless babies

**Character(s):** Flack, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Adam and Jess.  
**Pairing(s):** Flack/Angell, Lindsay/Danny, slight Mac/Stella  
**Rating: K+  
****Summary: **"He and Jess were trying to keep their relationship discreet, so announcing the fact that she was not curled up in _his _bed, rather in her _own _would not aid their challenge." Jess has the 'flu, Lindsay has a baby and Don is _really _good with kids.  
**Warning(s): **Caution: May contain enough fluff to rot your teeth and give a dentist an aneurysm. Other side effects include squee-ing, a case of the rabid fan-girls and a warm gooey feeling that makes me feel nautious... Oh, and spelling mistakes, presumably.

* * *

"Ah, a little girl!" Flack exclaimed gleefully, grinning at his best friends sat on the hospital bed.

Lindsay smiled, tiredly. "Yeah. Now if only we can agree on the name..."

Danny stood up, cradling Lydia/Lucy in his arms. He smirked at Don, and carefully placed the baby in the Detective's arms. "Danno!" There was unmistakeable air of panic and desperation in his voice.

"Suck it up, Flack. You realise you're gonna be on babysitting duty?"

Stella gave a derisive snort. "Flack? Babysit? You kiddin' me, Messer?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, funny..." He caught Flack's glare and backtracked quickly. "Not-Not that I think you're bad with kids, I'm sure you're great with them, it's just I've never seen you... you don't seem to..." he trailed off, looking nervous.

Hawkes smirked. "Well, the baby seems to like him enough."

Sure enough, the baby had stopped squirming, and her tiny hand was now curled around the front of Flack's shirt, the fabric creased into her tiny palm. Her breathing was steady and deep, her eyes squeezed shut. Flack held her warm body against him, almost afraid to breathe in case he hurt her. Although he had two nieces, aged five and seven, curtousey of older brother Gerrard and sister-in-law Marie, but the two were little terrors, and had ruined countless shirts at rare get-togethers thanks to there tornado-esque ways. But not baby Messer. She was so small, and sweet. "Since when has any female been able to resist me, doc?" he shot back.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Many a time, Donnie."

Lindsay glanced round, a slight frown on her face. "Hey, is Angell coming? She said she'd stop by..."

Mac glanced at Flack, who shook his head. "Can't, she's got the 'flu. Called in sick this morning. Though I did get an email from her, telling her to say congratulations, and the baby's present's in her locker. I asked her for the combination, but she said... actually, it was indelicate."

Danny chuckled, tracing patterns on his wife's arm. "Uh-huh. Called the Cap?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'll go visit her." Stella mused absently.

A look of mild horror flickered across Flack's face. "Um... she said to Cap that she was... staying with her brother. So she won't be home."

Mac bit back a smile. "Okay. We'll call, make sure she's alright."

He nodded, letting his breath out slowly. He and Jess were trying to keep their relationship discreet, so announcing the fact that she was not curled up in _his _bed, rather in her _own _would not aid their challenge.

Flack glanced at his watch - with some degree of difficulty, due to the newborn still sleeping in his arms - and sighed. "I gotta go."

Danny stood up, and scooped his daughter out of his friend's arms. She opened her eyes, startled. Her faced scruched up, but Flack brushed a finger against her cheek and she sighed contentedly, going back to sleep. "Dude... how d'ya do that?"

Flack shrugged. "I'm good with babies. Alright, I'll see you all later." He leaned over, kissing Lindsay's forehead. "Take care."

The group waited until he was out of earshot before speaking.

"_So _sleeping with Angell." Danny scoffed.

"I'd agree, but he'd find out and kick my ass." Adam admitted.

"You should be more worried about Angell kicking your ass." Hawkes pointed out, fully aware of the female Detective's excellent range scores and track record when it came to unarmed combat. "But the point is, yeah, they're together. But they've got a damn good reason for keeping it quiet. He's first grade, her partner, and outranking her."

"But they should have told _us_!" Stella argued. "Hell, _she _should have told me! After all, we-" she stopped quickly, not wanting to drag up the whole Diakos situation. "-are supposed to be allies against you men!" she diverted quickly. "Other than you, Linds, since you're a girl."

"Sharp as a tack, huh?" Lindsay smirked.

Stella huffed slightly, a smile tugging at her lips.

Mac shrugged. "If they want to tell us, they will. Until then... we should respect their privacy. Which means you two-" eyed Stella and danny purposefully. "-Need to behave. No winding them up. Flack will just get annoyed, and Jess might shoot you. No need to create more work for the rest of us."

Danny pouted slightly, having been fully anticipatin the chance to wind up his friends in varying degrees, but had to concede to Mac's point. Thetwo were abnormally secretive about their private lives, so to invade that would be like to tell Flack that Devils rule, Rangers suck... More likely to earn you a punch to the face than a slap on the back.

Lindsay yawned widely, and Hawkes nodded. "We'll let you get som rest. Congratulations, she's gorgeous."

"Thanks." Lindsay beamed, almost glowing as she gazed adoringly at her daughter.

Stella bent to kiss her cheek as mac shook Danny's hand, before squeezing Lindsay's shoulder gently. Slowly, the group filed out of the room, leaving danny and Lindsay on their own.

Lindsay remained silent for a moment, before glancing at her husband. "No, Danny. You can't text either of them. You heard Mac."

"But-"

"No." She repeated, her tone sggesting that compromise was out of the question, so Danny merely kissed her cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Danny."

Flack pulled off his clothes, crawling into his bed next to Jess. His arm snaked around her waist, and she snuggled back against him. "Hey. You feelin' any better?"

"Mmph." she murmured, half asleep.

He kissed her temple, closing his eyes as he felt her breathing evn out slightly, reassured now that she was asleep.

"Love you, Don."

The words cut through the air like the crack of a whip, and suddenly all thought of sleep escaped him. "What?"

Jess merely sighed contentedly, not moving.

Don wasn't entirely sure whether the fact that she'd said that to him for the first time while she was sleeping was disconcerting or not, but couldn't help the grin that slid across his face either way. "I love you too."


End file.
